Taishou High
by Timeless beauty
Summary: Kagome Whole Life is Changed When She moves to Tokyo With her Grandmother. She was at The Top of her Class When She was in America How Ever That Changes too. At her new School Kagome Meets a Know It All Asshole Sesshomaru and His Bad ass brother Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters in the story.

Chapter 1 Kagome:

Kagome was always a shy child. When she was in elementary school she easily made friends but, rather be alone with a book. By the time she reached high school she was 1 of the 4 most popular girls in school. She was into just about everything cooking, soccer, choir, tennis, art club, Library assistance, and her all time favorite Student government.

Kagome didn't spend all her time at school she had a social life to. She would go to baby showers, family gatherings, and occasionally wild parties.

It was Kagome's 2nd year when things started to change. It all started with the letter her mother got in the mail saying that she was accepted to Taisho High.

Kagome had to move to her grandmother's house and leave all her friends behind not only that her best friend's birthday is on the day of the move.

She calls her friend to tell her the news but she wasn't there. She hung up and began to pack her things. At the end of the day everything was packed up except for her bed. She dialed her friend one more time before finally giving up and going to sleep.

The next day Kagome awoke early as usual and fixed the cat something to eat.

She climbed back into her bed and wrote in her diary. her mother came to the door and told her that she could go to her friend's birthday party but everything had to be pack she would have to be ready to go straight to he grandmother's house.

Kagome agreed and it was final Kagome was going to her grandmothers house for the 2nd year of high school. What Kagome didn't know was Taisho High isn't your everyday bragged about high school no, no, no, this school was much different.

So how did you like the 1st chapter of my 1st Fan fiction? Anyway I'll add another chapter sooner of later.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome finished writing in her journal and got up to look for her purse.

"Mom have you seen my purse?" Kagome yelled.

"No, Sorry Dear" Her mother yelled back.

Kagome searched and searched for her purse until she finally found it under her bed.

"Mom I'm going out." Kagome Yelled to the top of the stairs.

"Ok be back by 11:00" Her mom replied

"Later!" with that Kagome left.

The first store Kagome hit was DOTS.

She didn't see any thing so she then when to Victoria's Secret.

Kagome bought a pair of Black Luichiny® Bow sandals and a Black Victoria Secret Wrap dress.

While she was there she picked up a Beauty Rush Scented Body Care Set.

While Kagome was in the mall she decided to stop by Icing by Claire's to pick up some accessories.

She got a golden bangle set, gold wire donut earrings, and a woven wire circle pendant necklace.

When she was done she headed towards home to take a bath and get ready for the party.

"Mom I'm home" she called.

It was 10:45

"Your early" she said knowing how long it normally took her daughter to shop.

"I was rushing" she stated.

"Ooh, well have a good time at your friend's house, I'll see you later I have to go pick up your brother."

Kagome sighed and waked up the stairs.

Kagome took a nice warm shower and then put on outfit for the party.

She grabbed the gift and called for a cab.

She arrived at the party on time and looking radiant as well.

Soon as she stepped into the house all eye turn her way.

Kagome Blushed and went to go find the Birthday girl.

"Amy?"

"Amy?!" she called wondering where she was at.

Amy came out of room with Puff red eyes and something behind her back.

"Amy what's the matter?!" she asked shocked to see the birthday girl so upset.

"I know." Amy stated coldly.

"Know about what?" ask Kagome still shock and a little scared.

"Why didn't you tell me that you where moving." She answered in the same tone.

"I tired to but-"

"BUT WHAT!" Amy Shouted.

"You think that I wouldn't Care?, That I would rather plan a stupid birthday party than to know that I wasn't possibly going to see you again?!!"

"What are you Talking about I called you yesterday and you weren't home!"

Everybody started looking up the stairs.

Amy's mom came up stair and said "why won't you two go solve this in Amy's room?"

The two girls went into Amy's room to sort the mess out.

Kagome started first

"I know it's hard for you to see me go away, but we can still keep in touch."

"But it won't be the same."

"I know but I promise you I try to visit here every holiday and every other summer"

"Why not every summer?" asked Amy

"I have to get settled this summer and go to Taisho High."

"ooh, I see"

"I promise to call you every night"

"You will?"

"Yea like we always do"

"And I promise to tell you every last juicy detail about any crush I have, who changed since you've gone and every thing." Said Amy

"Ok you ok now?"

"Yea"

"Ok let's go Party you can't have a Birthday without the Birthday girl!" Kagome smiled

"And you can't have a party without the party girl"

The two girls busted out with laughter and headed of to the party to dance the night away.

Well how did you like it?

Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The Teary Departure 

Kagome sat in the family van with tears down her eyes.

In less than 30 minutes she will be ripped from her home and on her way to a new world.

Kagome had a good time at Amy's Party and will miss her dearly.

Amy Cried when Kagome had to leave the Party.

Kagome was now on her way to the Airport for The Departure of her plane.

5mins later they pulled up to the Airport It Took Them 10Mins to have her luggage processed.

Having 15minutes left, Kagome Said Good bye to her loved Ones and headed towards the waiting area for the plane.

She was Hungry so she went to Mac Donald's and got herself a breakfast sandwich, a medium orange juice, and a hash brown. She grabbed her things and headed to her awaiting plane. By the time she got there her plane was ready to board so she brought her Purchases aboard with her.

It would be a 24-Hour Trip so she would be on the plane all day.

Kagome bought on board some books to keep her occupied she read ½ a book and then journeyed to the bathroom. She was tired so she put a bookmark in where she left off, put her things in the storage above her, and buzzed for assistance. The lady was preppy and her squeaky voice annoyed Kagome.

"Yes how may I help you?" the happy lady asked.

"Can I please receive a blanket and pillow; I'm feeling kind of tired."

"Yes right away" and she scurried away to fetch Kagome a pillow.

Kagome slept well on the plane she was only woke up to be served dinner which was Teriyaki Chicken with Pork Fried Rice. The meal was delicious and the tea they served was sweet. Kagome went to the bathroom before taking a journey to dream land.

Kagome was awoken by a tap on her shoulder.

"M'am would you like some breakfast?"

Kagome stretched and nodded.

"Yes and thank you" Kagome replied.

The Lady nodded and handed Kagome a Menu.

'So much to choose from so little time' Kagome thought.

Kagome scanned the menu before finally deciding on The Waffles Special w/ a large orange juice.

It came with a stack of waffles, bacon, sausage, eggs and any drink you choose.

Kagome waited for her food to arrive as she waited she decided now would be the perfect time to call and tell her Family and Friends how she was doing.

Kagome dialed the phone and waited eagerly to tell her friend Amy how the trip went or is going.

1 rang…. 2rangs….3rangs…. Hello?

It was Amy.

"Hi Amy" Kagome screamed.

Making everyone around her look at her like she was stupid.

"Hey girl" Amy retorted so loud that the people around Kagome could here her.

"Hey, I thank we need to quite down the passengers on the plane are looking irritated" Kagome whispered.

"So what…" Amy retorted

"…Tell them if they that annoyed go somewhere else"

Lol "They can't they're still on the plane with me" Kagome answered.

"Well… tell them to hop off… duh!" Amy said a so serious that it was funny.

The two girls busted out in laughter the passengers' scowl only made Kagome laugh harder.

"Sooo… how's the trip?" Amy asked.

"It's going along smoothly I think it will be like two more hours before I get to The Narita Airport"

"Ain't that the same as New Tokyo International Airport?"

"Yea so I've heard" Kagome agreed.

"Where are you going from there?" Amy asked eagerly.

"From there I should be going on the Narita Express, and then from There they want me to get a catch a Cab to Hotel New Azuma."

"They want you to stay at a hotel?" Amy asked a little bit shocked.

"Only for 3-days, then my grandmother's friend should be there to pick me up."

"Still it shouldn't take 3-whole days for them to come and pick you up."

"I'm not complaining at lease I know where to go and what to do."

"I can't argue with you there I got to go the cooking club is starting to prepare everything for the assembly"

"O, ok tell me how every thing goes ok?"

"I will and I promise I know how much the assembly meant to you and I'm sorry you couldn't come but I promise I will tell you how everything went."

"Ok" exclaimed Kagome

"Ok?" asked Amy reassuringly

"Later Amy," Kagome said

"Later Kags"

Kagome put her phone away and reached for the tray hat the lady was handing her.

The Tray was huge!! And so where the waffles!!! The tray held 3 Plates and a whole jug of orange juice!!!

'No wonder mother told me to bring extra containers on board'

1 plate held a stack of 8 pancakes, the other held 8 pieces of bacon and sausages and the other plate was piled high with eggs.

"Excuse me miss what am I suppose to do with all of this food?"

"Eat it what else?" the lady asked with an adoring smile

"All of this?" Kagome said shocked and confused

"No silly you eat some and put the rest in the containers you had suppose to have brought"

"O, ok"

"Would that be all?" The lady asked.

"Yes and thank you" Kagome said

"Your welcome"

The lady moved on and left Kagome to her monstrous meal.

Kagome ate 2 waffles, 2 pieces of bacon and sausages and had a glass of Orange Juice.

She put her breakfast away in containers and asked the lady would she mind putting them in a fridge the lady like always showed her the extras the plane had to offer like the Mini fridge under the seat Kagome was both shock and amazed at what extras that the plane had to offer Like the world wide channels they had in the television that flipped out of the seats in front of them. The wireless internet access they through out the plane and the open rang for cellular calls.

'No wonder the call seem so clear' Kagome thought.

"There is one more hour before the plane is scheduled to land until then enjoy your flight"

"Thank you" Kagome said

The lady walked on over to the jolly old man in the back of the plane.

"Yes sir?" the lady asked a little questionably.

"All come on now don't call me sir just call me grandpa all the other young ones do" the old man joked.

"Yes ok sir I mean grandpa"

"Ahahahahahaha hey this one needs to loosen up a little hey Sesshomaru" Inu no Taishou jeered.

"Hey can you get your old grand pa another pillow grandpa wants to take a quick nap before the plane lands"

"Right away" the lady said before scurrying off to find a pillow

Kagome had to use the bathroom and saw that the bathroom was clear for a change and decided to make a brake for it. Just before Kagome got to the Bathroom the Plane's favorite old man was at it again but this time with Kagome.

"Excuse me miss do you mind me asking your name?"

Kagome looked at the bathroom then looked at the man.

"Umm me?" She asked.

"Yes you I don't see any other young ladies back here not yet anyways"

"Kagome, why do you ask?" she said

"Just wondering would you want to go out with one of my sons?"

Kagome looked over at the two boys sitting next to him and they both looked back at her as they where both irritated by her.

"Umm sir I'm sorry but I really have to go to the bathroom"

"That's fine you can give me an answer when you come back" the old man smiled.

"Ok?" Kagome said trying to make her way to the bathroom.

Kagome was glad the man had let her go a couple of more minutes later she would have wet her pants.

Kagome relieved herself and then headed towards her seat. She had almost forgot about the old man until she saw him Smiling a mile a minute as she approached there seat.

"Well?" the old man asked.

"Well what? – Oooh, that?" She replied

"Yes, what is your thought on that?"

'I would've been nice if they asked me themselves, but I don't think they had any intention at all to ask me out,

Poor boys must be embarrassed to death even thought they didn't show it they must be ready to strangle there father right about know hmm…'

"Well?" the old man said snapping Kagome out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry I don't think my parents would approve of me hooking up with random guys when I'm supposed to be meeting my grandmother, don't get me wrong they really attractive and I would if I could but I don't think my Parents would approve."

"So you're a lady who respects her family decisions, I like that how about you call me Grandpa."

"Grandpa?" Kagome asked a little shocked.

"Yes, Grandpa" the old man declared.

"I'm sorry I can't see my grandpa had just died and I don't know how my grandmother would take it but can I call you a friend instead?"

"Sure of coarse, how about I do you one better,"

"What?" Kagome asked curiously.

"How about you call me Taishou"

"Taishou, that name sounds familiar."

"It should but you'll find out sooner or later" Taishou answered confidently

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked.

"Ooh nothing, you should get your things together because the plane is about to land in 15 minutes"

"Yea ok you're probably right" Kagome agreed and headed to her seat

She grabbed her designer duffel bag and began to put the following inside:

Her bag of Books

The extra food

Her head phones

Her portable DVD player

And her DVD's

She put her duffel bag in the top and cleaned up where she was sitting.

She put the magazines up, flip the TV back into place, unhooked her cell phone,

Closed her laptop, and folded her covers and through the pillow on top of the covers.

She sat on top of the pillows while she put her Laptop in its case and called her friend to tell her she was about to land.

1 rang…. 2rangs….3rangs…. Hello?

It was Amy like always

"Hey girl it's me"

"Hey Kags" she replied

"My plane is about to land" Kagome said

"Really?" Amy asked

"Yea, can you do me a favor?"

"What?" Amy asked

"Tell my parents That My Plane is about to land because I don't think I'm going to have time to call them because soon as I get off I'm a have to go to The Narita Express."

"O, ok no problem, is that all?"

"Yea, I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yea, Later"

"Later"

Soon as Kagome hung up it was time to start getting ready for the landing. Kagome quickly opened the luggage case retrieved her Duffle bag, shoved her Laptop case inside, zipped her Duffle bag back up, threw her bag back up there and grabbed for her purse before sitting down and waiting for landing.

"Hello, this is Captain Bankotsu here speaking, to inform you that we are about to land Please gather your things and

Make sure the case that is holding your luggage is locked and that you have the key to it.

Kagome checked the case and it was locked the key is in her pocket and her purse and things are in her seat.

She sat down ready for landing.

3mins. Later,

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to thank you for traveling with Narita Airlines, be sure to come again and Enjoy your stay in Tokyo, Japan If you have the time you should visit The Naritasan Shin shoji Temple about 10mins away from here thank you for riding –Till the next time."

Kagome was overjoyed when it was time to get off the plane, yes the flight was pleasant but she had to get out and stretch her legs.

Kagome grabbed her things and headed towards the luggage cliam but before she could do that she had to find a cart or something to help carry all her luggage.

She found a cart rental out by the luggage claim and was excited to be going to get her luggage.

At the luggage cliam Kagome seem to realize that one of the bags that she had grabbed wasn't hers.

She went up to desk to tell a lady and the lady simply said "wait here to see if anyone else seem to have the same

Problem."

Sure enough Sesshomaru came to the desk complaining about the same thing.

"Excuse me miss you seem to have grabbed my suitcase by mistake."

"And it seem that you have done the same thing also" she retorted.

They both exchanged cases and went about there own ways.

They may never cross paths again or so it seems….

------------------------------

New update!!!!

Review please!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoying Tokyo

Kagome sat in the train looking out the window it was raining and she was sure lucky that she brought an Umbrella.

It was an hour long trip and she had already traveled ¾ of the way to Tokyo Station. During that time she met a nice young lady by the name of Sango. They sat and chat while Sango was on her break from working her morning shift. Kagome learned more and more about the sites to see, and the places to eat by talking to the Young lady. The more and more they talked to each other the more they found that they had in common. For example, Sango will be going to the same school as Kagome. Knowing that it would be 15 minutes till Kagome had to leave the train Sango called for Kagome a cab in advance. They sat down and chit-chat for a little while more before ending the conversation with a hug and a Number exchange.

Kagome had called for Sango again to ask her did she have a phone so she could call for a cab. Sango told her that she had already call for her a cab in advance and that she upgraded the cab to a cab van knowing how much luggage

She had to take with her. Kagome gave her a big hug and told that she promise to call when she arrive to the hotel.

Kagome hopped of the plane and on to the taxi-van that Sango had ordered for her in advanced. When Kagome went to pay the driver he told her that it was already paid for by a Lady named Sango. Kagome thanked the driver and went in her home for the next couple of nights. The Lady showed her to he room which was fully furnished. The only thing Barren was the fridge and the closet.

Kagome could fix that.

All of a sudden Kagome heard the hotel phone rang.

"Hello?" Kagome answered with a little surprise in her voice.

"Hello is this Miss Higurashi? A Friendly voice asked.

"Yes" Kagome answered bewildered.

"This is the Lady at the front desk apparently we are having a hard time carrying your Luggage upstairs would you mind us only bringing one and leaving the rest downstairs in storage?"

"No, that wouldn't be a problem at all" Kagome reassured warmly.

"Ok, thank you would you mind picking out a suitcase?" the woman asked.

"O, I already have my hotel over night bag with me" Kagome answered.

"So the rest could go in storage?" the woman asked.

"Yes it may" Kagome assured the Lady.

"Thank you" the lady said with relief.

"No problem" Kagome responded before hanging up the phone.

'Finally time for a bath' Kagome thought as she went through her duffle bag searching for her robe and bathing items.

She put her Waffle meal in the fridge. It had surprisingly kept up on the trip to the hotel. It did help that Sango Had offered to put it in the train's fridge. Kagome finished unpacking and called Sango to let her know that she had made it safely to her hotel.

1rang…2rangs…3rangs…Hello

It was Sango.

"Hey Sango this is Kagome"

"O, hey did you make it to the hotel ok?" Sango asked with a little worry in her voice.

"Yes I made it here fine just fine you have nothing to worry about." Kagome said her voice now hype and reassuring.

"O, ok I'm glad you called." Sango said with a bit of relief in her voice.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that I made it to the hotel ok, I'm about to go take a bath, do you want to talk later?" Kagome asked.

"Yea sure how about at the Public bath?" Sango said.

"The Public bath, where is that?" Kagome asked

"O, it's close by your hotel just ask the lady at the front desk to call you a cab to the Taishou Public bath house. Do you have a bathing suit?" Sango asked.

"No they locked it away in storage" Kagome said with a little disappointment.

"That's ok, did you bring money?" Sango asked.

"Yea" Kagome answered.

"Ok just bring about 100.00 that should cover for the bathing suit and lunch afterwards plus a little fun at the mall."

Sango answered securely.

"O, ok, I'll see you there." Kagome said ending the phone call.

Kagome got on the phone and called the front desk.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi" a familiar voice answered the phone.

"Hi, I was wondering if you didn't mind, can you call a cab for me ready to take me to Taishou Public Bath House"

Kagome asked shyly.

"Would that be all Ms. Higurashi?" the lady at the desk asked her.

"No, could you tell me your name?" Kagome asked.

"My name?" the lady asked a little shocked.

"Yes, your name I deserve to know who has helped me with my stay here." Kagome said in a pleasant tone.

"Ah, it is my name you seek?" she asked a little confused.

"Yes" Kagome answered eagerly.

"My name is Kaede"

"Well, Thank you Miss Kaede, say would you like to join me for tea when I return?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I don't see why not." Kaede reasoned.

"Sure, why not you see its been lonely moving from home with no one to travel with." Kagome said with a little sadness in her voice.

"Ok, what time will you be back?" Kaede asked.

"It's 11:00 right now… How about 2:00?" Kagome asked.

"2:00 is fine" she answered warmly before hanging up the receiver.

Kagome Jumped from her seat and got ready for her trip ahead.

Kagome went to the closet and pulled out a pretty white sun dress.

She laid it on the bed and than proceeded to the shower.

Kagome took a ten minute shower, dried of and put on her robe.

She sat in front of the vanity and began to do her hair.

She settled for a nice bun, and then put on her Sun dress.

She slipped on some pretty white flats, and a beautiful heart pendant.

She was ready to go but her room was a mess so she straighten it up before looking for where she had put her white coin purse.

3 minutes later her room was clean, she was ready and she found the purse she was looking for.

All left to do was to wait for the call to tell her that her cab was ready.

While she waited she stepped on to the balcony for a breath of fresh air.

Kagome was amazed at the view it was beautiful.

'The townspeople scurrying to catch the train, teens laughing and playing around, the elder women sitting down for tea with each other. How beautiful' she thought

The hotel phone rang, Kagome jump out of thought and headed for the phone.

"Hello" Kagome answered

"Miss Higurashi your Taxi awaits" Kaede said

"Thank you Miss Kaede" Kagome answered and hung up the phone.

Kagome scurried looking for her purse and she remembered that she had put it on her bed.

She locked the door to her balcony, closed her shades, grabbed her purse and she was of to enjoy Tokyo.

She thanked Kaede on her way out and hopped into the cab.

The Taishou Bath House was about 30 minutes away from the hotel.

Sango arrived about the same time as Kagome.

"Hi Kagome" Sango said

"Hey Sango, could you hold on for a minute I got to call Amy to tell her where I'm at." Kagome asked

"Sure" Sango said.

For about 5 minutes Kagome went on ranting and raving about Tokyo to her friend Amy.

"Hello? Yeah, I'll call you Back, Bye."

And with that, Kagome and Sango were of to The Bath House.

"Kagome did you pick up your bathing suit yet?" Sango asked.

"Uhh, No I Totally Forgot!" Kagome said slapping her self across the head for forgetting.

"That's ok we could go shopping for one you brought your money?" Sango asked.

"Yea" Kagome answered.

"Ok, let's go shopping!" Sango exclaimed.

--

At the Mall Kagome had found a pretty white and gold swimsuit with some matching flip-flops, shades, and shawl for only 20.00.

"Do they have lockers at the Bathing house?" Kagome asked

"Yes they are 1.00 before 1:00 2.00 at 2:00 3.00 at 3:00 and so on." Sango confirmed.

"You Think we should go now or lunch and shop then go since the have lockers" Kagome asked.

"Yea that would save us money" Sango said

"Where do you want to go to eat?" Kagome asked.

"Umm how about Myoga's Garden" Sango said.

"Myoga's Garden?" Kagome said confused.

"Yea, it's the hottest spot for everyone who goes or is about to go to Taisho High." Sango said

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Student Discount" Sango said bluntly

"O" Kagome said nodding her head in approval.

The two girls walked over to Myoga's garden for nice lunch of Chashumen (BBQ pork ramen soup) and a bowl of rice with some green tea to wash it down at the price of 10.00 all together.

Paying for the meal the girls decided to finished there shopping spree.

Sango bought a cute black dress and some matching sandals and Kagome brought the same outfit but in a different color. The dress was 14.00 and the sandals where 7.00 so she had 49.00 left to spend.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked Sango.

"11:45, why you need to be somewhere." Sango asked

"Not at the moment I just promised Miss Kaede that I will have tea with her at 2:00" Kagome explained

"O, ok" Sango said sounding a little hurt.

"Hey do you want to have tea with us?!" Kagome asked.

"Yes I would love to come" Sango said warmly.

"Hold let me call Miss Kaede and see if it's alright with her"

Rang… rang… Hello?

It was Miss Kaede.

"Hi Miss Kaede This is Kagome I was wondering could I invite one more friend to our little get together." Kagome said

"Yes of course, I would love more company the more the Merrier" Miss Kaede said reassuringly.

"Ok, I'll see you at 2:00" Kagome said

"Ok, I'll have the tea ready" Miss Kaede said.

"What did she say?" Sango asked eagerly.

"She said you can come, I thank she as excited as we are" Kagome said.

"That's good, shall we continue shopping?" Sango asked

"Yes we shall" Kagome answered.

The two girls wondered the mall till about 12:30. During that time they bought 2 pairs of high heel pumps.

Both of them bought a pair of Satin strap pumps that came in 4 colors: Burgundy, Black, navy, or forest green.

Kagome bought The Burgundy and Black ones.

While Sango bought the navy ones. She saw some cute Black Pumps and bought those as well.

The shoes came up to 20.00 for each girl.

Since the girls liked what each other bought they promise to share shoes.

Kagome had 29.00 left and bought this cute Burgundy Halter, Cocktail Dress that cost 20.00.

It came with A Cute jacket for 5.00 more so she bought that too.

Kagome went to a nearby ATM machine and withdrew 60.00 for the rest of the day.

"Ready to go?" Sango asked.

"Yea" Kagome said.

The two Girls made it to the bath house at 12:45; they made it before 1:00 so they only had to pay a dollar for lockers and 5.00 to get in.

The two girls got together and decided to put all the new shoes and clothes in Sango's locker. And they clothes, money, and other valuables in Kagome's locker.

They shut the door to the locker knowing that they cannot got in there unless they are about to leave.

Kagome and Sango rounded the corner and bumped into The Taishou family.

Sango bowed but Kagome said hi.

The people around her where shocked and watch to see what The Great Inu no Taishou was going to do.

"Well if it isn't my good old friend Kagome" Inu no Taishou said with smile.

"What brings you here this fine morning?" he asked whole heartily.

"I'm just having fun with my friend Sango here" said Kagome.

"O is that so?" The old man asked

"Yes very much so." Kagome answered.

"Would you and your young friend like to join us?" the old man asked

"I don't know let me talk this up with Sango" Kagome answered.

Kagome pulled Sango around the corner.

"Sango do you think we should go?" whispered Kagome.

"Yes of course I think we should go!" Sango whispered back.

"I don't know I haven't really gotten a chance to know those guys" Kagome whispered

"Well now is your chance, Kagome, Inu no Taishou is a very powerful man" Sango warned.

"He don't look that powerful to me just old." Kagome whispered.

"Hey we are wasting time just tell him yes and I'll tell you more at tea."

"Ok" Kagome agreed.

Sango and Kagome both walked out from the corner.

"Excuse me Mr.Taishou, Do you have the time?" Kagome asked shyly.

"It's 12:55 why do you have someplace to be?" Mr. Taishou asked Kagome.

"Not, at the moment But I have to be at my hotel by 2:00 for tea with Ms.Kaede, Would you like to come?" Kagome asked.

"Yes of course" The happy old man answered how about you give us 5 minutes and we'll meet you…" Kagome said.

"… At the master bath" the old man finished for her.

"Ok, see you there"

Kagome went back in the locker room and called Kaede.

"Hello?" answered a familiar voice.

"Hi Kaede, I was wondering would you allow room for 3 more." Kagome asked shyly.

"Who is it this time Kagome" Kaede asked warm heartily.

"Mr. Inu no Taishou and his sons" Kagome said.

"What?!" Ms.Kaede asked Kagome to repeat herself.

"Mr. Inu no Taishou and his sons" Kagome said clearly.

"Are you sure that's its Mr. Inu no Taishou and his sons?" Kaede asked in disbelief.

"Yes I am sure you can even ask Sango" Kagome said as she handed the phone to Sango.

Sango said a couple of yes M'ams a couple of no's and a few more yes M'ams before handing up the phone.

"What did she say?" Kagome asked.

"Be sure to be there by 2:00" Sango said.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked

"Just now going on 1:00"Sango confirmed.

"Should we make our ways to the Master bath?" Kagome asked jokingly.

"Yes we shall" Sango said with a bit of laughter in her voice.

The two girls made it to the master shower at 1:00

The master shower was just down the hall. Kagome opened the oversized doors and walked in the room.

Kagome and the old man talked a while about they're day and how the bath really do help people whine down.

It was 1:25 before she knew it.

"Sango can you tell me what time it is?" Kagome asked lazily"

"1:25" Sango said before stretching.

"Time to go" Kagome told Sango.

"Aww just five more minutes" Sango complained.

"We need those five minutes to change." Kagome reasoned.

"Aw, ok" Sango said before pulling herself out of the water.

Kagome had already had her own and Sango's things gathered and waiting for lazy Sango.

Sango slugged to the locker room while Kagome told the others to meet up at the lobby.

Sango and Kagome were ready in the usual 5minutes.

The girls carried there bags in the front lobby It was 1:30 so they should be there around 2:00.

Kagome told Sango to look outside for them while she waited patiently in the lobby.

A black limousine pulled up in front of the bath house.

Sango waved Kagome on and they where off in Mr. Inu no Taishou's limousine to have tea with lady Kaede.

It was 2:00 sharp when they reached the hotel.

Ms.Kaede lead Mr. Inu no Taishou and his sons to the tea room, and Kagome and Sango to Kagome's room.

"Kagome you have 5 minutes to put your things up and to freshen up.

Kagome put her things up and put Sango's things on a chair by the bathroom. Both girls freshen up and headed down stairs.

The Kagome, Sango, and the brothers sat there while Kaede and Mr. Inu no Taishou talked.

When they where finished Kagome asked that she may be excused to call her grand mother.

1 ring… 2 rings… 3rings Hello?

It was grand ma.

"Hi grand mama" Kagome said

"O, Kagome is that you how is your stay at the hotel?" Her grandmother asked.

"It's fine I already meet new friends" Kagome said

"Already?" her grandmother asked.

"Yes, 5" Kagome said.

"That's good I'm glad your safe, Take care of yourself I have to get your room together." answered her grand ma.

"Ok grand mama se you soon" said Kagome.

She hung up and went to entertain her guest.

"If you don't mind me asking what are your sons names?" Kagome asked.

"Well boys, why don't you tell her your self?" the old man ask heartily

"Inuyasha" one said

"Sesshomaru" The other one said.

"Why don't you talk?" Kagome asked them

"Why should we have to?" Inuyasha said.

"You don't have to it would be nice and all if you tell us what your thinking" Kagome said in defense.

"I think every one has had enough of this tea party and it would be a nice time for every one to tend to they own business." Kaede said.

"I think your right, let's go boys." Mr. Taishou said to his sons.

Sango and Kagome went to Kagome's room while Ms. Kaede showed Mr.Taishou out.

"I'm Pooped" Kagome said as she jumped on her bed.

"Me too" Sango said.

"Hey, How about I go home, put my things up and take a nap and we can call each other to arrange dinner" Sango said.

"Yea, sure I could use a break" Kagome agreed.

So Sango went home and Kagome took a shower before taking a nap.

About 4 hours later Kagome awoke refreshed and ready for the world. She jumped up from the bed and stretched.

She walked to the closet and thought 'Nan I'll wait later before getting dress' she plopped on a chair in her robe and watch television before hearing her hotel phone rang.

"Hello?" Kagome asked confused

"Hi Lady Kagome" a familiar voice spoke into the receiver.

"Hi Lady Kaede" Kagome spoke.

"Mr.Taishou enjoyed his stay here so much that he decided to invite you, Sango, and me to dinner!" Kaede exclaimed.

"Really" Kagome exclaimed!

"Do you think I would kid about something of such importance?" Kaede asked shocked.

"No, Miss Kaede" Kagome said with a bit of a laugh.

"Well you get ready, and I'll call Sango" Kaede stated bluntly

"How did you get her number?" Kagome asked.

"I asked, No time to talk now you have to get ready" Kaede stated.

"Can you bring my black and gold Trunk up to my room? Kagome asked.

"Sure of course" Kaede said before abruptly hanging up the phone.

Kagome hopped up from where she was sitting and turned off the TV.

She made her bed and straiten up the seat cushion that she had just plopped on. Then she heard a knock at the door. She looked through the hole in the door to see who it was. It was the hotel clerk that had unloaded her luggage for the cab. She opened the door abruptly.

"Are you Miss Kagome Higurashi?" The hotel clerk asked with a grin.

"Yes, and may I ask your name?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Kouga" he said as extended a hand to shake.

"Well, thank you Kouga for bringing up my luggage, hold on, I think I have something for you" She said as she walked to purse which was under her bed to retrieve 20.00. She walked up to him and gave him the twenty dollars.

"Here you go" Kagome said handing him the twenty dollars.

"I couldn't possibly accept this" Kouga said pushing the money back into Kagome's hand.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"I just can't" Kouga said.

"But you've worked hard here is you reward" Kagome said pushing the money back into Kouga's hand.

"Thank you M'am if you need any more service please let me know and I would be happy to help." Kouga said.

"Thank you I will" Kagome said as she reached to pull the trunk in her room.

She pulled the trunk in her room and shut the door.

She opened the trunk and looked at her beautiful gowns and shoes. Her accessories were in the pouch in the lid of her trunk. Kagome slipped off her robe and lotioned her body down, then she pulled out her white satin halter dress and her pretty white heels and threw it on the bed.

The sparkling satin halter has an elegant mermaid trumpet skirt with mini-train. It has small seed beads and crystal detailing along the front and sides of bodice and trailing down the back to the hem of the skirt. And it is form fitting along the bust, waist, and hips.

She threw her hair in a pony tail and took of her robe. She put her robe up and Put on her under garments. She slipped on her dress and her shoes she took the gloves, the earrings, the necklace, and ankle bracelet that came with set and sat it on her vanity she locked her trunk and threw her keys on her bed. Then she pushed the trunk to the door.

Kagome sat at the vanity unable to think of what to with her hair. Finally she decided on a neat bun. She put on her gloves and jewelry. Then walked downstairs to see where Kaede was at. Kaede was where she always was at the front desk.

"Kagome you look great" Kaede said with sparkling eyes.

"Thank you Kaede" Kagome said blushing.

"Well our escorts should be here any minute"

"What about Sango?" Kagome asked

"Don't worry about her, I gave him her address when he called to invite us." Kaede stated.

"O, ok."

About one minute later a limousine pulled out in front of the hotel. Two men got out of the limousine and opened the door. It was Mr.Taishou and his son Sesshomaru. The two men stopped in front of the ladies and offered them they arms. The ladies gladly accepted them, and they where off to dinner.

They pulled up to a Big Castle and Kagome gasped at the magnificent site. It was white with plants growing around it. They entered the dinning room to see an awaiting Sango. She was pretty her hair was pinned up and everything.

They where 30 minutes into the dinner and this seem to be going no where so, the girls asked to powder they're noses. The boys asked to be excused to the bathroom also.

Kagome and Sango went to the girls' bath room and talked.

"This is a bore" Sango said.

"Yea you're right but at lease we didn't have to decide where to eat at tonight." Kagome said

"That's good but the brothers are like dolls"

"I know what you mean but we only got 30 more minutes of this then we could leave."

"Ok, Sango said"

a laugh came from the stalls, it was Izayoi.

the girls turned around Kagome smiled

both of the girls bowed.

"Kagome my sweet heart is that you?" Izayoi asked.

"HI IZAYOI!!" Kagome yelped as she ran to hug one of her favorite family friends. Her and Mr.Taishou.

"This is my friend Sango." Kagome said as she pulled Sango up from bowing to introduce her to Mr.Taishou's Wife.

"Please to meet you ma'am" Sango nervously spit out.

Izayoi giggled no need to be so formal.

Any Friend of Kagome's is a Friend of mine.

"Are you joining us?" Kagome asked.

"Sorry I can't this time maybe another time" Izayoi pleaded

"You can't leave us there with those lifeless dolls" Kagome said

Izayoi laughed.

"They're only putting on a show, plus there father say if they don't act right he'll punish them "

"O," Kagome said

"well, we'll leave them alone this one time"

Kagome reached the hotel and was glad the whole day was over.

she was tired her bones hurt it was time for a shower.

Review Please…


	5. Chapter 5

Home sweet home

Kagome woke up exhausted. The boring dinner had tired her out the night before and she was ready just to chill it out she microwaved the breakfast from yesterday and ate that then she called Sango to tell her that she was going to sleep in today. Sango said that she had decided to do the same thing.

She lied in the bed and decided to turn on the TV since she wasn't doing anything. She flipped through the TV screen and stopped when she seen something that caught her eye. The Taishou Family was on TV…And it wasn't looking to well.

"… Taishou found dead in his bedroom. The doctor said he died of …said he died of natural causes. Mr. Taishou will live on in our hearts forever. Not only was he a great ruler he was a great man. More on Mr. Taishou in a minute…"

Kagome couldn't believe her ears

'we just had dinner with him and his wife, his sons.'

'everyone was so marry.'

'how could such a friendly guy die?' She though then she felt the tears come.

She remembered the summers she spent at his summer house.

She remembered how he treated her like she was his daughter.

She remembered always feeling safe with him.

Although her family was close to The Taishou family she never heard of any sons.

and even though she haven't seen him in years he still treated her like family.

"O, your where such a great man" she cried.

The sobs stopped 5 minutes later and she wiped her tears.

'Well at lease he's in heaven' she thought.

Kagome called up all her friends Amy, Vicky, Jessica, Mariah, Jasmine, James, ect.

She chatted with them till about 4:00.

At 4:00 she pulled out a book and read herself to sleep.

She woke at 6:00 and started to pack her things she got her outfit out for tomorrow and gave the hotel a final cleaning.

She was hungry by the time that she finished. She looked through the menu the hotel provided before finally deciding to get the Gyuniku Domburi.

She ate the meal in the silence of her bedroom before going to sleep.

Japanese Terms:

Gyuniku Domburi-

A bowl of cooked rice with beef put on top of the rice.


End file.
